The invention relates to a gas-liquid separator of the centrifugal type. Heretofore, separators of this type have the gas and entrained liquid mixture entering from a lower part of the vessel, flowing upwardly as the liquid separation processes occur. Problems of such apparatus have occurred in certain situations where there is difficulty in getting the separated liquid at the top of the vessel to freely drain down to the bottom where it can be removed. This difficulty is caused by pressure drops which counter the normal downward flow of the liquid, as for example, where a top separation section is at a lower pressure than the entrance or lower section. This lower pressure tends to keep the liquid in the upper sections and means must be found to balance the pressure drop that is created across the separator with the hydrostatic pressure head available for the liquid to drain downwardly.